06 Sierpnia 2011
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Sami dla siebie 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Sławomira Łozińska, Karol Strasburger, Jakub Jabłoński, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Stanisława Celińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Historia Wyścigu Tour de Pologne - TdP po roku 1993; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Mazury nieodkryte - Nie tylko kormorany; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 13/21 - Zakład o śmierć - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Teraz Miki! - Miki i foczka, odc. 11 (Mickey and the Sael); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Bardziej Super Detektywi cz. 1, odc. 64 (Super Duper Super Sleuths); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 34 (8 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Program ochrony księżniczek (Princess Protection Program) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Allison Liddi; wyk.:Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Johnnt Ray, Robert Adamson, Samantha Droke, Nicholas Braun, Jamie Chung, Kevin G. Schmidt, Dale Dickey, Sully Diaz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 12:50 Historia Wyścigu Tour de Pologne - TdP po roku 1993; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:20 Wszystkie pieniądze świata - odc. 1/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kotowski; wyk.:Maciej Stuhr, Radek Elis, Joanna Benda, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Ewa Wiśniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Jedyna, prawdziwa miłość (One True Love) 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Lorraine Senna; wyk.:David Hasselhoff, Terry Farrel, Paget Brewster, Cameron Finley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Tour de Pologne - meta; STEREO, 16:9 16:50 Historia Wyścigu Tour de Pologne - TdP współcześnie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 7 ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 7.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA MINI Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 19:15 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i niewidzialne lisy, odc. 37 (Rupert and the Invisible Foxes); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Kolarstwo - kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Wodny świat (Waterworld) - txt str.777 129'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Kevin Reynolds; wyk.:Tina Majorino, Kevin Costner, dennis Hopper; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Historia Wyścigu Tour de Pologne - Początki kolarstwa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Męska rzecz... - Clementine (Clementine) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2004); reż.:Du-Yeoung Kim; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Dong-Jun Lee, Hye-Ri Kim, Seo-Woo Eun, Ju-Bong Gi, Ho Lim; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Glina - odc. 20/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Temida - odc. 2/3 - Strzały o świcie 81'; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Jakub Ruciński; wyk.:Krzysztof Matuszewski, Andrzej Grąziewicz, Mariusz Dmochowski, Henryk Bista, Henryk Machalica; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Kino nocnych marków - Po własnym pogrzebie 80'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Stanisław Jęryka; wyk.:Anna Ciepielewska, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Bronisław Pawlik, Janusz Bukowski, Marek Kondrat, Eugeniusz Kujawski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Opactwa i klasztory - Żeński klasztor w Zerbitsa (Greek - orthodox Monastery of Zerbitsa, Peleponessus, Greece); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Bliżej Lasu - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Tak możesz - (8) Drukowana ściana; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 1 Witajcie w Miłej Zatoczce (Elias ep. Velkommen til Lunvik); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); reż.:Klaas Rusticus; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 2 Wielki Mrugacz (Elias ep. Storeblink); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 24 Pojedynek (Le Petit Nicolas ep. A la recre on se bat); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Historia Wyścigu Tour de Pologne - TdP współcześnie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Karino - Odc. 13/13 Cena sukcesu - txt str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 7/7 - Pożegnanie z Dudusiem - txt str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 7. Zaufanie - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 1/7 Klondike - txt str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Agata Siecińska, Henryk Gołębiewski, Andrzej Kowalewicz, Sergiusz Lach, Filip Łobodziński, Teofila Koronkiewicz, Lidia Korsakówna, Teresa Lipowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek - txt str.777 56'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Janusz Kłosiński, Ryszarda Hanin, Marek Frąckowiak, Małgorzata Potocka, Janina Sokołowska, Jerzy Turek, Stanisław Tym, Ludwik Benoit, Hanna Bedryńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (58); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1870; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kava - a nie kawa - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kabaretowy pojedynek gigantów; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Marco Polo - cz. 2/2 (Marco Polo p. 2/2) 84'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Kevin Connor; wyk.:Ian Somerhalder, Brian Dennehy, Desiree Siahaan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2011 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą (9); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Historia Wyścigu Tour de Pologne - TdP po roku 1993; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 10; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Strachy na Lachy (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Tańczący z wilkami cz. 1 (Dances with Wolves Part One) - txt str.777 115'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Kevin Costner; wyk.:Kevin Costner, Mary McDonnell, Graham Greene, Rodney Grant; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Tańczący z wilkami cz.2 (Dances With Wolves Part Two) - txt str.777 113'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Kevin Costner; wyk.:Kevin Costner, Graham Greene, Rodney Grant; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Daleko od siebie 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Artur Żmijewski, Małgorzata Foremniak, Mateusz Kosiorowski, Maria Jeżewska, Henryk Talar; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Kabaret na lato; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (66, 67) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (52, 53) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (11) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (5) - serial animowany 10.15 Ewa gotuje (130) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Bobby Jones: żywa legenda - dramat biograficzny, USA 2004 12.45 90210 2 (34) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Dom nie do poznania (190) - reality show 14.45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Dominikana 17.45 Mamuśki (16, 17) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (63) - serial komediowy 20.00 Ewolucja - komedia SF, USA 2001 22.05 Kocurek - komedia, USA 2001 00.10 John Doe (11, 12) - serial sensacyjny 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (59) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 08.30 Dzień dobry wakacje - magazyn 10.55 Trinny i Susannah ubierają Polskę (3) - magazyn poradnikowy 11.55 Szymon Majewski Show 12 - program rozrywkowy 12.55 Cofnij zegar - program rozrywkowy 13.25 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 15.05 Billy Madison - komedia, USA 1995 17.00 Orange Warsaw Festival (4) - koncert 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Freestyle motocross: Red Bull X-Fighters 22.15 Bodyguard - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992 00.55 Diukowie Hazzardu: Początek - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2007 02.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:25 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 5:45 Letni wakacjometr - odc. 5, magazyn turystyczny, Polska 2011 6:10 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 45, serial animowany, Francja 1983 6:35 Galileo - odc. 53 7:20 Nieposkromiona Australia - odc. 12, serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 7:50 Tajemnice Ameryki - odc. 1/2, USA 2008 8:35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:00 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 46, serial animowany, Francja 1983 9:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 47, serial animowany, Francja 1983 10:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 12, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 10:30 M.A.S.K. - odc. 13, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 11:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 28, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 275 13:00 Dzieci natury - odc. 1, serial przyrodniczy 13:35 Nieposkromiona Australia - odc. 13, serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 14:10 Letni wakacjometr - odc. 6, magazyn turystyczny, Polska 2011 14:40 Złota podróż Sindbada - film przygodowy, USA, Wielka Brytania 1974 16:55 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 5, Australia 2008 17:55 Pandemia grypy - film dokumentalny, USA 2009 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 30, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Gdzie się podziała siódma kompania? - komedia wojenna, Francja, Włochy 1973 23:00 Dzikie żądze: Nieoszlifowane diamenty - thriller, USA 2005 0:45 Zajazd pod Duchem Miłości - film erotyczny, USA 2:00 Uciekające zakonnice - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1990 3:30 Galileo - odc. 54 4:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:30 Zakończenie programu TV 6 09:35 Różowa Pantera 10:00 Różowa Pantera 10:30 Telezakupy 11:00 Muzyczne Listy 12:05 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 13:05 Idol - wersja amerykańska 14:05 Oggy i ferajna 14:30 M.A.S.K. 15:00 Oggy i ferajna 15:30 M.A.S.K. 16:00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska 17:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska 18:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska 20:00 Włatcy móch 20:25 Włatcy móch 20:55 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 21:50 Idol - wersja amerykańska 22:50 Poznajcie Karen Taylor 23:25 Armstrong i Miller Show 00:00 Zamiana Żon 00:55 Muzyczne listy 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:46 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07.45 Detektywi na wakacjach - serial fabularny dla młodych widzów 08.15 Pomysł na weekend 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08.45 Tajemnica szyfru marabuta - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:17 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:24 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:44 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Historia Wyścigu Tour de Pologne - TdP po roku 1993; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:04 Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 5; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 25 (odc. 25); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:48 Historia Wyścigu Tour de Pologne - Początki kolarstwa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:53 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:04 Za kulisami PRL - Krwawy Maciek i jego dzieło - o dc. 26; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:51 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:03 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:52 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:43 Historia Wyścigu Tour de Pologne - TdP po roku 1993; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Szerokie tory - Milioner z lasu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:53 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17.00 Popołednie z Szołtyskiem 17.30 Fascynujące Śląskie 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Mazury i Gdańsk na lato 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności - pora na kulturę 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.20 Lubelskie - smakuj życie 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Pogoda 22.00 Sport 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Pięć minut dla zdrowia - Bóle głowy; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:57 Historia Wyścigu Tour de Pologne - Początki kolarstwa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:21 Neda - irańska męczennica (An Iranian martyr); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Futboliści; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:07 Szerokie tory - Milioner z lasu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:33 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:57 Za kulisami PRL - Krwawy Maciek i jego dzieło - o dc. 26; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:22 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 5; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 35 - Szkoła jogi; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:27 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 25 (odc. 25); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:04 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:18 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:42 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:19 Szerokie tory - Milioner z lasu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:43 Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 5; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:07 Za kulisami PRL - Krwawy Maciek i jego dzieło - o dc. 26; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:31 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 25 (odc. 25); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:44 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:58 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 226* Powrót Zenka; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 227* Zmówiny; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 228* Szamerunek; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 229* Kamera Karabasza; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 230* Szantaż; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 1* - Pieskie życie; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Dorota Grzelak, Piotr Fronczewski, Anna Seniuk, Emilian Kamiński, Ryszard Baer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Kroniki XV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 4* Bazar czy rewolucja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Opole 2008 na bis - recital zespołu Bajm; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Ród Gąsieniców - odc. 2/6 - Poruseństwo w Chochołowie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Przeprowadzki - odc. 8/10* Steinway ordynata; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 17. Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Mrągowo 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 16 (61) Estonia - Wschód; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 35 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 17. Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Mrągowo 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:00 Kulturalni PL (48); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 15 - Piętno - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 411 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 412 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Lotnicza przygoda; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 17. Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Mrągowo 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Czas honoru - odc. 34* "Zamach"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:10 17. Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Mrągowo 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kroniki XV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - (7); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Kino Mistrzów - Trzy kolory - Biały (Trois couleurs: Blanc) - txt str.777 87'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Szwajcaria (1993); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Julie Delpy, Janusz Gajos, Jerzy Stuhr, Piotr Machalica, Grażyna Szapołowska, Jerzy Trela, Aleksander Bardini; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 KFPP Opole - (O) Polskie Hity Wszech Czasów - piosenki Wojciecha Młynarskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 15 - Piętno - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Lotnicza przygoda; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 30* - Fakt prasowy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Ranczo - odc. 31* - Radio interaktywne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Kroniki XV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - (7); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Dreszcze 101'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Tomasz Hudziec, Teresa Marczewska, Marek Kondrat, Zdzisław Wardejn, Władysław Kowalski, Teresa Sawicka, Jerzy Bińczycki, Bogdan Koca, Zygmunt Bielawski, Bogusław Linda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 05.45 Telezakupy 07.35 Sekrety natury 08.00 Radio 10.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 10.30 Muzyczny Relaks 11.25 Film fabularny 13.10 Alladyn 14.10 Carramba 14.30 Turyści 15.10 Bonanza 16.05 Muzyczna kuchnia 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.00 Pogoda 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.35 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.21 Pogoda 20.25 Tonące miasto - serial kryminalny 21.15 Na tropie zbrodni - serial popularnonaukowy 21.45 Super Film TVS 23.25 Film erotyczny 01.05 Zakazana namiętność 01.55 Shaabas india 02.20 Prekursorzy 02.50 W świecie nauki 03.20 Muzyczny Relaks 04.10 VIPO - magazyn disco 05.00 Propozycje do VIPO 05.12 Short - świat w pigułce 05.15 Telezakupy